villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Mombi
Princess Mombi is the secondary antagonist of the 1985 Disney sequel to The Wizard of Oz, Return to Oz. A devious ruler notorious for her collection of severed heads, Mombi is generally considered a family unfriendly villain. She is a secondary player in the live-action storyline of the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Battle of Oz Princess Mombi controls the upper half of Oz during the reign of the Nome King. This power comes to an abrupt end when the Wicked Witch of the West unleashes her flying monkey army. Mombi and her Wheeler infantry are no match for the monkey's sheer numbers; she therefore flees to warn the Nome King. The Nome King, however, anticipates the Wicked Witch's arrival. Yet even he underestimates the Wicked Witch's full power. Mombi witnesses the Nome King's death at the hands of the Witch, able to do nothing as her master crumbles apart. Nowhere to Turn Without the Nome King, Mombi is left without power and legitimacy. She takes refuge with the powerful Queen Jadis, the White Witch. Captured and Tortured During her tenure with Jadis, Mombi also learns about Kal, a prophecy child, that it would destroy Queen Bavmorda, an enemy of Jadis' chief ally, Maxim Horvath. With Jadis' forces in all of their mighty power, Mombi is still left weak and vulnerable, for others who would use her to their advantage. After taking regard of the information, Mombi decides to rest into a tower chamber, near Jadis' domain. She instructs her Wheeler army to guard the tower, shound any intruder attack. She then leaves her head into the dead end of corridor, filled with her collection of heads for security, while her body rests. Sadly for her, Queen Bavmorda's forces learn of their presence and send their new addition, Xayide, to kidnap Mombi. Xayide and her crustacean guards easily overwhelm Mombi's Wheeler minions, while the sorceress herself manage to locate the real head, through the end of the corridor. Mombi awakes to find Xaiyde unlocking Mombi's window panel. Before she would call for her body, to attatch her head with it, Xayide takes the head into her possession. She then brings it before Queen Bavmorda. After a chain events of torture, Mombi reveals the information, regarding about Kal. She does not appear afterwards, therefore her fate remains currently unknown. Disney Villains War 3 Mombi's role in the third Disney Villains War, is slightly minor. She only appears, before the Nome King, as she informs him about Evanora's assault at the Nome King's domain, although the King anticipates the witch's arrival. When the Nome King begins fighting a losing battle, Mombi attempts to flee. However, Evanora uses her magic, to seal Mombi in a magical cage, while the King crumbles to dust. Whether she survives afterwards remain currently unknown.Category:Disney Villains Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Oz Villains Category:Vs Wicked Witch of the West Category:Sorceress Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Complete monsters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Vs Queen Narissa in Ultimate Villains War